Leap of Faith
by C-l-o-i-s92
Summary: What would happen if Lana did'nt come back and Doomsday did'nt show up. What if everything went perfectly. Only to have someone working in the shadows? Clois!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything._

_So this is my first time writing a fanfic. And I got this idea in my head. Why make it so difficult to get to people together and stay together? So this is my Clois fanfic. Enjoy!_

This takes place during and after Chloe's wedding to Jimmy if Lana didnt come back and there was no doomsday.

**Leap of Faith**

Clark grabbed Lois by the had and lead her to the dance floor. A slow song came on as Clark pulled Lois closer in to his arms. Clark stared deep into her hazel brown eyes while their faces began to move close to one another. His lips met hers in a light kiss and he knew this was destiny. They pulled away as Lois looked up into Clark's deep blue eyes.

"Well i guess jimmy called it" she whispered to him as she rested he head on his shoulder. her heart doing back flips.

"I guess he did" Clark smiled and looked over to a dancing Chloe and Jimmy. They were so happy together. and the wedding went perfectly and he was happy for the two of them. Clark but his head on top of Lois's head and got lost in the moment.

Clark and Lois looked up to see almost everyone was already gone. it was just Jimmy, Chloe, Oliver, and the two of them left. They didnt even realize how long they were dancing together. Jimmy was smiling at them both with the goof grin he has.

"I'm going to get some air" Lois looked nervous and Clark watched her walk outside and over to the loft. He smile as he about thought she used the loft to think just as much as he did. He decided to give her space to think. he knew what he wanted but knew if her pushed something onto Lois she would just endup running away.

Clark sighed and decided to go help jimmy he was loading the wedding present into his car so he did'nt have to come back after the honeymoon.

"Hey CK finally decide to bring your nose out of Lois hair and join the rest of the world" jimmy joked with Clark. Clark couldn't help but smile when he heard Lois name. he got butterflies in his stomach.

Jimmy gave Clark a knowing nod and they packed up the rest of the presents.

In the Loft...

She kissed Clark and spent who knows how long wrapped in his arms dancing. What was she going to do. She did have feelings for him but she didn't want to put their friendship in jeopardy if something was went wrong. He was her best friend and he was always be there to pick her up when she was left crushed by a relationship.

"Ugh. stupid Lois...stupid farm boy with his big muscles and his stupid smile that makes my heart skip a beat... stupid...stupid. Ugh!" Chloe walked in to the loft to hear Lois mumbling to herself.

"Hey Lois you wanna talk" Lois jumped when she heard Chloe she didn't notice her cousin walking up the stairs to the loft.

"umm.. no not really." Lois looked out the window in to the night sky. she didn't want to discuss her problems with Chloe. especially when it was her cousins wedding day.

"You know Clarks a really good guy. even if something happened you two would never stop being friends" Chloe gave a Lois a knowing wink and at the honk of a car horn she ran to meet her husband for their honeymoon.

Lois sits back on the sofa and thinks about what she should do next.

"That's it... i've gotta do this!" she runs towards the house.

TBC...

_Yeah i know it was a bit slow but i just wanted to get the ball rolling. Again this is my first time writing a fan fic so leave your comments. the next chapter will be better trust me._


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Sorry for the wait but I just wanted to get my story right before I continued. So here it is.**

_**Leap of Faith Chapter 2**_

Lois headed towards the house, as she got closer she could see Clark pacing back and forth across the living room. Lois took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before she opened the door and walked into the living room.

Clark froze where he was his back to her."And here I was thinking I was going to have to come to you without you running away" Clark halfway joked.

_He knows me better then anyone. He knew I was thinking about running away. _Lois let a small smile play across her lips. She puts both hands on Clark's back and takes another breath.

"Clark... I'm not going to say I never ran a way in the past. Or even say that I won't run away in the future. I can't promise you that. What I can promise you is that if I do run that I will come back" Lois looked at her hands resting on Clark's back. She sighs and lets her hands drop. She looks to the floor.

"Lois..." Clark turned around to see Lois staring at the ground. He had so many emotions going through his head. Confusion, fear, hope, but mostly he felt happy.

Lois was still staring at the ground. Bringing his hands up Clark rest both hands on her shoulders. "Lois if you do decide to run, I want you to know I'll be running right along with you"

Lois laughs and look up at Clark. "Yeah right Smallville like you could keep up" giving him a playful punch in the arm. Clark gives Lois that smile, the smile that warms her from the out. He pulls her into a hug and she rest her head perfectly against Clark's chest.

_Maybe Lois and Clark do fit together._ Lois smiles to herself.

"So Lois do you want some leftover wedding cake?" Clark asks. She's out of his arms and looking for the leftover cake before he can blink. _Maybe it will be harder to keep up then I thought._ Clark laughs and Lois turns to look at him.

"Well chop chop Clark get some plates"

Lois starts to cut the cake while Clark pulls out plates and forks. The stand there in a comfortable silence stealing quick glances at one another smiling each time their eyes meet. Lois let out a yawn and rub her eyes. "Well I better head home its been a long day".

It really had been between making sure Chloe's wedding went according to plan and dealing with the emotions between her and Clark.

"You can stay here if you want?" Lois almost choked on her last piece of cake. Clark Kent just asked her to spend the night. _Relax Lois this is Clark. Innocent Clark. He's just concerned about you, his mother raised him right. That's all it's not like he was thinking about, or was he._

Clark watched Lois go from pink to a dark shade of red. Then he saw her have a mental battle with herself. He thought about what he said and felt himself go red. "No. What I meant was you can sleep in my room and I could take my parents old room. I did'nt mean that we should. you know. I don't want to send any wrong signals" Clark fidgeted while he watched her relax.

_Yep innocent Clark. _"Thanks but no thanks Smallville it's only a few minutes away. So... Goodnight Clark" Lois turns around to leave but Clark catches her hand before she can. Lois looked at their hands the up to Clark's face.

"At least let me walk you to your car" Clark interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Always the gentleman aren't you Clark" Lois gives his fingers a light squeeze.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" Clark opens the door "Ladies first" Clark gives her one of his best smiles.

Lois rolled her eyes and walking out the door bring Clark right behind her. When they get to Lois's car she turns around and raises an eyebrow at Clark. "Well?".

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"On a date Clark" Lois rolls at her eyes at him.

"Oh..." A smile forming on Clark's lips. "Lois Lane would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hmmmm... ok pick me up at eight?" Lois unlocks her car and gets in.

"Sounds perfect. Good night Lois"

"Good night Clark"

Clark watches Lois drive away and when she is out of sight he listens for her. He keeps listening until she is safely inside her apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing!**_

_**So I wrote this chapter like four different times. I did'nt know what there date should be. I first tried a nice dinner, movie night at the farm, and even mini golf. But non seemed to work then I got an idea and that is what I ended up going with. So enjoy!**_

Clark leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes. He came to the Daily Planet to do some research for his date. He found what he was looking for, he gave himself a mental pat on the back and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the stair so he could super speed back to Smallville and get ready.

Then his phone rang and he did'nt have to look at it to see who it was. Lois had been texting him every ten minutes trying to find out details about their date tonight. Clark flipped open the phone just to be sure.

_How am I supposed to dress if I don't know where i'm going? Please tell me where we are going. Please!_

Clark smiled at the text it was good to know he could still push her buttons. He thought for a moment before replying.

_I'm not going to tell you where we're going so stop asking. Patience is a virtue. Dress is casual and comfy. See you at 8._

As soon as Clark hit send he super speed as fast as he could. Trying to race the text massage. With any luck he would be able to hear Lois's reaction. He stopped in the alley behind the Talon and focused on hearing inside the apartment.

He heard a angry growl and something fly through the air followed by a loud crash.

"Great now I need a new phone!" Clark laughed and super speed to the farm. At least he wasn't going to be getting any more text massages from Lois today.

7:50 Parking lot of Talon

Somewhere between getting ready and the drive to Lois's apartment Clark had gotten really nervous. He had gotten there early an need something to get his mind off the fact he was about to go on a date with Lois.

He dialed the phone and held it up to his ear. While he listened to it ring he picked up the faint thump of a heart beat. He realized it was Lois's. He hadn't meant to listen for it but for some reason it calmed him. It would thump at a normal pace then it would pick up only to slow back down again. She was nervous to Clark realized.

"This better be important i'm in the middle of somehing here" a modified voice came in over the phone making Clark jump. He was so focused on Lois's heart beat he forgot he was on the phone. "Hello Earth to boy scout?" even with the voice modified he could hear the teasing in it.

"I was just making sure you did'nt need me tonight" Clark had to focus not to listen to Lois's heartbeat again.

"Believe it or not we can get along with out you for one night, anyways if we do really need you we know how to contact you" Clark rolled his eyes whoever came up with the new way to reach him did not have his best interest at heart.

"Or and i'm just throwing this out there you could call me or text me you don't hav-" Clark was cut off but the sounds of a fight on the other side of the lne.

"Hey are you there? Arrow! Answer me! Hold on I'm on my way!" Clark opened the door to his truck and was about to zoom off when the fight ended.

"Do you not have any trust in me Boy Scout? Stop trying to get out of tonight. You have nothing to worry about it's just a date. True its a date with Lois... On second thought good luck" Clark was about to respond when he heard the line go dead.

Clark took a breath, Oliver was right he needed to stop stalling. He got out of the truck and headed upstairs.

There was a knock on the door, Lois struggled into he heels while trying to go open the door. She almost tripped but she caught herself on the couch. _Good job Lois, almost knock yourself out before your date._

Lois opened the door and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Clark standing in her door was. They were both silent as the looked each other over.

Clark was wearing black slacks the seemed to fit his body perfectly, he wore a fitted grey t-shirt that made his blue eyes sparkle even more then normal. He also was wearing a black jacket that seemed to put the whole outfit together. Lois couldn't help thinking how incredibly sexy he looked.

Clark tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Lois had on skinny jeans that made her legs look unbelievably long. She had a purple v neck t-shirt that showed just enough clevage so Clark knew what she had but still left some mystery. Her hair was tied up in a low pont tail. Clark was to stunned for thought.

Lois licked her lips coming out of her daze. "Looking good there Smallville" Lois gave him a smile.

"You're not so bad your self" Clark held out his arm and Los took it. Locking the door they left.

"You know what, I think we are going to be the cutest couple tonight. So... Where are we going?" Lois knew she should have given up already but the was not the Lane way.

"Lois" Clark gave her a warning glance at her then he smiled. "I thought you gave up when you stopped texting me"

Lois looked down at her hands. "My phone had a argument with the wall... the wall won. And its all your fault!"

"What me what did I do!" Clark faked innocence as he opened the truck door for Lois. After Lois got in he closed the door walked around and got in himself.

"You did'nt tell me where we were going and I got angry. Then my phone slipped out of my hands and broke" Lois said with annoyance in her voice.

Clark couldn't hold back his laughter. Lois tried to be mad a Clark but seeing him laughing so carefree Lois couldn't hold back and she joined in.

The entire ride went great the laughed and made fun of each other. Both of them gald things didnt change to much.

"Well were here" Clark announced getting out f the truck having Lois follow him. The were in front of a building. Lois had never been there before an had a feeling Clark hadn't either.

"So is the food good here?" Lois asked

"No idea but we're here for the entertainment" Clark took Lois hand and walked inside.

They were met by the hostess. "May I help you?" She asked

"I made a reservation two for Kent" The waitress lead the way seating them down right in front of the stage.

"So Clark about this entertainment?" Lois was so confused and that did not sit right with her.

"The best White Snake cover band in all of Kansas" Clark smiled and looked down at his menu.

Lois was speechless. Clark remembered she loved White Snake not only did he remember but he went out of his way to make their first date something special. She could feel the biggest smile come across her face. _You know I might actuall fall in love with this farm boy one day. _

They ordered there food and waited for the band to start. Clark was surprised but how much they enjoyed them. He knew Lois was enjoying herself he spent the whole night giggling and dancing to the music.

"That was... you are... thank you Clark tonight was great" Lois almost yelled to him.

"I think we might of stood to close to the speakers!" Clark laughed. They were almost back to the Talon and so far the date had gone perfectly. And with Clark's track record that didn't happen very often. He took it as a sign.

Clark pulled up to the Talon and put the truck in park. Then he was hit with a problem. His and Lois's hand have been inseparable sense they got into the truck and now they had to pull them apart. Clark did'nt really like that idea.

Lois looked over at Clark who was staring at their hands. Lois smiled and let go. She saw Clark frown. SHe could'nt help but chuckle a little bit. Clark looked up at her and smiled. He got out of the truck and walked and opened the door for her. She got out grabbing his hand in the process.

Clark smile widened as they walked up to the apartment. They got to the door and Clark could feel his heart quicken. He can he Lois's heart pick up speed as well.

"So" Lois begins rocking back on her heels giving Clark one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen. "tonight was great"

"Well you know Lois this is just the beginning" Clark smiles as his fingers grab hold of Lois's hands even tighter not wanting to let go.

"Is that so? You keep up that Kent charm and you might get yourself a good night kiss. If you're lucky" Lois gives him a playful smile waiting for him to play his next move.

Clark can feel a big goofy smile come across his face but not caring one way or another. "I already know I'm lucky I got to go out with the legendary Lois Lane tonight" Clark smile's down at her his face slowly creeping closer to hers.

"You have a way with works Smallville. Who would have guessed?" Lois smiles leaning in closer to Clarks lips. Their eyes both close just a heartbeat away from the kiss that they waited for.

Clark's eyes pop open when a buzzing noise rings in his ears. He frowns and shakes his head trying to get away from the sound.

In the buzzing Clark can hear a message he listens closer.

"Watchtower to Boy Scout there is a hostage situation. We need back-up. Meet us in front of the Mayor's office" Clark lets out a small sigh, itching his ears. Sure it was a easy way to make him listen setting off a message at a frequency just lower then a dog whistle. Him being the only person who could hear it made it a safe and easy way to contact him.

Still the itching was a very annoying side affect.

Lois peaked open one eye after waiting to be kissed to see Clark frowning and scratching his ears. Lois opened her other eye just to make sure the first eye was right. "Uhhh... you ok?"

Clark frowns even more he know's he does'ent have time for a proper kiss and a quick peck wasent going to cut it.

He had a quick argument with himself weighing the pro's and con's of kissing and running or just running. Clark let out another sigh.

"Lois I gotta go I think my allergies are acting up and I don't feel so good" Clark still scratching his ear because the ringing was still happening.

"Ok Clark i'll see you at work tomorrow?" Lois asked her voice filled with confusion.

"Sound's perfect i'll bring you breakfast" Clark says as he turns around and leaves.

Lois just stands there very confused and very disappointed at not getting her kiss.

Finally she slowly turns around and walks ino her apartment.

TBC

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Leap of Faith Chapter 4**_

_**I wrote down the next two chapters on paper so I could type them out when I got a chance. So these next two chapters should come rather quickly.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Please read and review.**_

Clark was exhausted. After the hostage situation at the Mayor's office there was a earthquake in California, a fire in London, flood in Ohio, and a landslide in Germany. It was a busy night he didn't sleep at all.

Clark threw his keys on the coffee table and flopped face first onto the couch. Letting his heavy eyelids drop.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

"NO!" Clark groaned he didn't even have time to take a five minute cat nap before work. He rolled off the couch and turned of the alarm clock that was on his cell phone. He super speed took a shower got dressed and was out the door within two minutes. He headed towards the Daily Planet making a quick stop on his way.

Lois was humming to herself a White snake song while she stepped onto the elevator. Last night had been perfect. Well almost perfect she didn't gt the goodnight kiss she wanted.

Lois could see people looking at her as she hummed along. She didnt care though nothing was going to bring her down today.

The elevator doors opened and once Lois walked out she scanned the bullpen. She saw Clark sitting at his desk. His back was to her his head resting on his hand propped up by his elbow sitting on the desk. A small smile played across her lips.

She walked over to her desk and saw a steaming cup of coffee and two maple doughnuts sitting on his desk.

She looked up expecting to see Clark smiling at her, instead she saw Clark sleeping at his desk. _His allergy's must of kept him up all night. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._

Lois sat down and took a bite of her doughnut. She leaned back in her chair smiling at Clark. "Thank you Smallville" she whispered.

"I did promise didnt I?" Clark was looking at her with one open eye. "Good morning Lois. Sorry I had to run off last night" He really did look sorry and Lois did not like that he had nothing to feel sorry for.

"Clark stop right there you have nothing to feel sorry for last night was the best date I have ever had. You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet" her smile was calm and happy and Clark knew she meant every word which made him give her the biggest goofiest smile he could manage.

Lois heart gave a little flutter and Clark heard it making his smile grow.

"How about you give me the chance to top it? Let me take you out again tonight?" Lois smiled back at Clark.

"No offense Clark but you can barly keep your eyes open I don't think you have it in you to dance the night away. At least not tonight." They both let out a low chuckle.

"Well how about dinner and a movie at the farm tonight. I was planning on running of during lunch to take a nap anyways"

"Okay its a date then. What time do you want me over?" She gave him a playful smirk.

"Seven?" Clark smirked right back.

"Okay sounds perfect. No how about we try to do some work today?" They both laughed and got to work.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Not only was she excited about another date for Clark tonight but it was the slowest news day in history. Well at least Lois thought so.

Now she was finally on her way down the familiar dirt road. The smell of hay filling her nose.

Lois pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park she checked her make-up in the rear view mirror before getting out of her car and heading for the door.

Lois didn't even make it up all the steps before Clark opened the door to greet her. "Hey Lois, you look beautiful tonight. But the again you always look beautiful"

Lois blushed as she walked inside handing Clark her coat. "Thank you Clark. Your not so bad yourself. Not as tired looking as before".

They both walked into the kitchen while Clark went to the stove to continue cooking dinner.

"I told you I was planning on sneaking away to take a nap during lunch" He smiled at her over his shoulder.

Lois got curious to what Clark was cooking. She took a peak over his shoulder her hand resting on his arm. He was making chili her favorite. "You did kind of disappear during lunch where did you run off to?"

Lois could feel Clark tense for half a second before he relaxed. "Thats my little secret Lois" He quickly turned around and shoved a spoon full of chili into her mouth.

She knew he did it just to distract her but it was so good she couldn't help herself. It was so good it made he melt.

"Yum" was all she could manage. Clark laughed at her and served dinner. Chili and corn bread easy to make and easy to impress Lois with.

They talked about work and different articles they were working on. Then they talked about hot the General was doing and how Martha was liking D.C. Then Clark pulled out his secret weapon.

"Wow Clark a little daring aren't we? I mean I have had your mothers apple pie before" Lois teased. Clark Smiled back at her as he put the pie on two plates along with some ice cream.

"Trust me Lois you wont even be able to tell the difference" Clark took the plates to the table. Clark knew that was the truth. She wouldnt be able to tell the differene because there was none. He ran to D.C. earlier that day.

When he called his mom earlier to tell her about him and Lois dating she was so excited. And when she heard he was having Lois over for dinner she insisted on making them an apple pie.

Lois's eyes when wide when she tried her first bite. "Who would have guessed" was all she could say as she chowed down on the apple pie.

Clark smiled as he ate his own pie remembering to thank his mom agian.

After dinner Lois was sitting on the couch while Clark put the movie in. "So what movie are we watching?"

"I thought we would watch the new Batman movie" Clark turned around and sat next to Lois. She curled up next to him his arm resting around her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest and tucked her legs under her.

The movie started and Clark tried to watch the movie he really did but the more he focused on the movie the more he heard Lois steady heart beat.

It relaxed him like nothing else ever had. He felt his eyelids get heavy and he started to fade in and out of conciseness but eventually he lost the fight and fell asleep to the rhythm of Lois's heart.

"They would never happen in really life I mean really a billionaire playboy who spends his nights running around in tights saving people. Right Clark. Clark?" Lois looked up to see Clark sleeping looking completely at peace.

Lois smiles and strechs up she places a small innocent kiss on Clarks lips. A smile comes to his face Lois smiled up at him. She covered them both with a blanket and snuggled back into Clark falling asleep in his arms.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leap of Faith Chapter 5**

**Okay so i'm going to take a quick step back from Clark and Lois and focus on the JL for a chapter or two. Anyways Tess is in the League she and Chloe take turns. It is mainly Chloe but Tess helps out from time to time.**

**I own nothing.**

**I'm also going to try and answer reviews so her it goes.**

**David-El: So I didn't want to add a new character like Bruce Wayne in so I decided to give him a little shout out.**

**LoisNClark4Ever: I saw Clark bobbing his head to a few songs but not going to out of control. He mostly just watched Lois have fun.**

**Hot-chocolate329: It seems like every ones favorite chapter. And thank you you are to kind.**

**Gladius Grim: Clark was trying to make up for bailing. He was disappointed he didn't get his kiss to.**

Clark was typing away on his keyboard working on a article due before lunch. Lois had finally got her interview with the Mayor about the hostage situation.

It had been a week sense their movie night. Unfortunately they were both to busy to go on another date. But they did spend a good amount of time together at the Daily Planet, and Clark brought her breakfast and a coffee every morning.

Clark sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes remembering the morning he found Lois sleeping in his arms.

She looked so peaceful nuzzled against him her breath steady. Then his alarm clock went off making Lois's eyes pop open. "Hey" was all Clark could manage to say before Lois jumped up and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Well I guess this is my turn to run off on you but if I don't head home now to get ready i'm going to be late for work. Well later then normal. Bye Clark" Then she bolted out the door and driving away.

"Bye Lois" Clark whispered Lois already long gone. He headed upstairs and got ready for work.

Clark was snapped out of his daydream when Lois walked in. She gave him her brightest smile as she made her way across the busy room.

"Hey Lois how was your interview with the Mayor?" Clark asked while finishing off the last of his article and sending it off.

"It was great! It seems Metropolis favorite hero swooped in and saved the day. Not that i'm surprised" Lois swiveled in her chair.

"Is that right?" Clark got up and leaned on Lois's desk.

"Yeah it seems like a mob boss went to go teach the Mayor a lesson but things got out of control and he had to hold him hostage. There were like twelve guys but the blur just swooped on and knocked them all out. He's something isn't he" Lois was mainly talking to herself now.

Clark got a weird feeling part of him felt proud of the way Lois was talking about him. Another part was jealous that she looked up to a blur. And the largest part felt sad she didnt know it was him. He was confused.

They both broke out of their deep thought and smiled at one another. "So Smallville any plans for lunch?"

"I would love to get lunch for you but I promised I would grab lunch with Chloe. You could come with us" Clark twirled a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

"That okay you two have fun" Lois was watching memorized as Clark played with her hair.

"Well then what about dinner tonight?" Clark smiled down at her.

She gave him a smirk "Sorry but I'm having dinner with Chloe"

"Oh" Clark looked so disappointed it made Lois laugh. Clark watched her laugh and he couldn't help but join her.

Clark looked at his watch and frowned "I better go" he stood up and hesitated. He had this argument for a week now. Should he kiss her good bye or would she be uncomfortable with a public kiss in the work place.

He came to the same conclusion he always did he turned and left. But then something happened. He was across the room when he his super hearing picked up on her. She let out small disapointed sigh. His self control snapped.

He turned on his heels and marched back towards her.

She saw him coming towards her a look of determination on his face. He took long strides towards her people moving out of his way as he passed. She stood up watching him the whole time. She only had time to feel the blush come across her cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a restrained kiss she could tell but so was hers. They were in a public place after. Lois didn't know why she did it she thought it only happened in movies but her knee bent bringing her foot up.

The kiss only lasted five seconds at the most but it was the best five seconds of her life. They both pulled away blushing. "What took you so long?" Lois lightly punched him in the arm.

"I don't know I've wanted to do that all week. Well now that i properly said goodbye I should go" He gave her a quick peck on the lips then left his smile reached from ear to ear.

Clark ran across town to meet Chloe close to Watchtower. She got back to work that day saying something about how hackers never sleep and she had alread taken the week off. She was sitting inside the diner looking at her phone. She looked up to see Clark sitting next to her.

"Hey Clark I didn't know if you were going to make it" Chloe put her phone away and took a drink of her coke.

"What can I say the traffic was a nightmare" he joked. She laughed with him knowing full well he ran here.

They sat in silence for a moment before the waitress came by and took their orders. When she left Clark decided to break the silence. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great but that's not why I asked you to lunch" she had an emotionless expression on that made Clark feel uneasy.

"Chloe what is it" Clark tried to look her in the eyes but she just stared into her cup.

Chloe didn't know if she could go through with this but she knew she had to. For her own happiness she had to do this. She looked Clark square in the eye.

"Clark I know I have no right asking you this but... well you see... I want to tell Jimmy the truth. I want him to know about Watchtower" She looked at him. He was deep in thought.

"You're right Chloe"

"But Clark hes my husband now and he doesn't even know what I do for a living" Chloe started to get angry.

"Chloe I said I agreed with you" Clark gave her a smile knowing she had already prepared a speech.

"Wait? What? That easy?" Chloe was baffled Clark was not one to let someone in on his secret without debating with himself for year first.

"Not that easy Chloe you and Jimmy have been through alot and I know I can trust him. But i'm not the only one who you need to get permission from. Were not in high school anymore its not just you and me. I think you should ask the rest of the team. It will affect all of us" Clark let that sink in.

Chloe digested that. Asking Clark had been hard enough but now asking the rest of the team she didnt know if she had the guts to do it. Clark saw he uneasieness.

"I'll be there to argue for you and Jimmy"

"Thank you Clark that means the world to me" Just then the waitress placed the food in front of them. They both ate in silence lost deep in thought. Clark was walking to her car before she turned around.

"Do you think I should call a meeting tonight? Can I get everyone together by then?" Chloe looked so unsure of herself. But Clark just smiled.

"You go have dinner with Lois I'll get the team together. I'll lure them in with free pizza and beer" They both chuckled.

Then Chloe turned on Clark her inner reporter sensing a story. "How did you know I was going out to dinner with Lois tonight?" Chloe smiled as she saw Clark go red.

"Well when I asked her to dinner tonight she said she was having dinner with you." Clark stood his ground.

Chloe's smile grew. "You and Lois are going out on dinner dates now. Ive only been gone a week"

"We're taking it slow" Clark was really not making it easy on Chloe. Only giving up small pieces of information at a time. But right now Chloe was like a dog with a bone. It gave her something else to think about other then the meeting tonight.

"Anything else you want to add to that" Chloe had a huge smile on her face.

"Nope" Clark smiled as he saw the Chloe frown.

"Fine i'll ask Lois tonight" it was Chloe's turn to smile as Clark frowned this time. Chloe started laughing and soon Clark joined her. They we just best friends enjoying each others happiness.

Chloe was standing in front of Watchtower. She had gotten a text from Clark saying everyone was waiting for her. After she finished dinner with Lois, Chloe sent Jimmy a text saying she would be home late.

He understood like he always did not asking questions. She would feel better once he knew. That is if the team allowed it. She was just standing there like a fool. But she had a strange feeling in her gut. It felt like right when you get on a roller coaster and before it takes of, that sudden feel of panic and the need to get off kicks in.

Chloe kept standing their willing herself to walk through the doors. She looked down at he watch and sighed she had been standing there for five minutes it was time for her to go in. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

Everyone was there which she found odd because she knew they were all over the world. Maybe Clark ran and picked them up? They were all sitting around talking laughing with one another eating pizza and drinking beer. She smiled to herself at her second family.

Then as if planned they all looked at her. She felt like she just got hit by a spot light and was expected to put on a show. She gulped.

Stargirl ran over and gave her a bear hug. "Chloe! Welcome back this place isnt the same without you!" She let go of Chloe and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled at everyone, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. "Hey everyone its good to be back" She walked over to the front of the room so she could have every ones attention.

"So Chloe mind telling us why Clark manhandled us all over here?" Oliver shot Clark a look and Clark just laughed.

"Manhandled?" Chloe didn't know what to make of what Oliver had said.

"Yeah I was in Star City relaxing next thing I know Clark lifts me off my feet saying Chloe's calling a team meeting . Then swoosh I was here" Chloe watched as some people laughed while others nodded their heads with agreement.

Chloe turned so nobody could see her mouth and whispered "Thanks Clark" low enough so only he could hear. When she turned around he gave her his biggest most encouraging smile. She took a breath trying to gather he thoughts.

"Well... I wanted to...uh...well you see" Chloe didnt normally get tounge tied but right now it was like she didnt know how to speak english.

"Out with is" Bart yelled from the back of the room while he stuffed his face with more pizza.

Chloe took another calming breath and squared her shoulders. She knew these were heros they respected strength and thats what she had to show. "I ask your permission to tell Jimmy our secret"

Everyone was silent Chloe tried to gauge everyones reaction but she was overwhelmed by all the faces.

"Do you think that is really such a good idea. I mean do you want to put that responsibility on him?" A.C. was the first to step forward and voice his concerns.

"Isnt it better then letting Chloe carry the responsibility alone?" Clark stood to defend her. Chloe smiled at him. He gave her a quick smile back the returned his gaze to A.C.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Victor went and stood beside A.C.

"Chloe married him. Isn't that enough or are you saying shes would marry someone she didn't have complete faith in?" Tess stood beside Clark. She may have been small next to the other men in the room but her presence was strong.

Eventually everyone had taking sides shouting at one another. Chloe didnt know what to do. She didnt want to be the reason for any drama in the team. She knew that would hurt them in the end. But they didnt seem to stop.

She closed her eyes about to shout at them to all stop and forget she ever asked when the voice of reason rang through the room.

"Silence!" It was Hawkman everyone shut up ant looked at him as he walked into the center of the room in between both sides. "Chloe is a part of this team and i'll be the first to admit we take advantage of her sometimes but she is like this places heart. She is always at the center of each major mission we go on. Don't you think it will start affecting her ability to work if she needs to cover her tracks at home?" Everyone was silent waiting for him to continue.

"I know what its like to lose the one you love. I also know what its like to share every aspect of your life with that person. Jimmy and Chloe are married making them one now if you don't want Jimmy then you don't want Chloe. That's all I have to say you can get back to your stupid bickering if you like" With that he turned around and walked away sitting at the dining room table.

"Let him join" A.C. was agian the first to speak.

"Let him join" Victor came next nodding his head.

Soon everyone had said let him join and with that Chloe had gotten her wish.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leap of Faith**

**_First of all I'm sorry this took so long I just couldn't find the time. Next chapter will be up faster. Second I don't know why I'm even adding this to the story, when I first thought about the story I know I had a reason for it but now I can't seem to remember but I still like it so what can I say. It's mostly from Jimmy POV. Third no Clois this chapter but next chapter it will be nothing but._**

**_This has Watchtower upgraded a bit more then what it was in the series. But it is what I wanted to see. _**

**David-El: Hawkman did come around season 9 but I just needed a voice of reason.**

**LoisNClark4Ever: I think Clark knows he has no choice but to be supportive. **

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted" Jimmy and Chloe were walking down the streets of Metropolis. Chloe had been a little distracted because tonight was going to be the night he was introduced to the League.

"No Jimmy I'm fine just waiting for a text from work" And right on cue her cell phone went off.

_Were ready bring him up. -Clark_

Chloe smiled and took Jimmy's hand, he smiled back. "Come on, we have some place we need to be"

Jimmy lifted an eye brow "We do?" Chloe just pulled Jimmy along the busy streets of Metropolis with the biggest grin on her face.

They arrived at Queen Industry's five minutes later. Chloe walked to the elevators and stepped inside.

Jimmy watched as Chloe walked over to the buttons of the elevator and pressed the floor numbers 5, 13, 20, 11. The elevator numbers went from blue to green.

"Chloe what's going on?" Jimmy was getting nervous by the way Chloe was acting.

"Jimmy I need you to listen to me clearly. About to show you what I do for a living. What you are about to see is top secret. You are never allowed to talk about what you see do you understand that?" Chloe almost laughed at the look on Jimmy's face. His eye brows had scrunched together and his mouth was slightly open. "Jimmy do you understand?"

"I understand" Jimmy stood a little straighter and focused his eyes on the doors. He heard a Bing and waited for the doors to open. After a few moments he heard Chloe laugh behind him.

"This way Jimmy"

Jimmy turned around and gave Chloe a week smile. She smiled back at him knowing she was about to turn his world upside down.

Jimmy stepped out of the elevator and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. The first thing he noticed was the giant stained glass window that overlooked Metropolis. Then the more he looked the more he saw.

There were computer screens scattered around the entire room. They all had different things programs running on them. Jimmy tried to see what they meant but he couldn't keep up.

He saw some couches and a large table that could either is a dining room table or a meeting table.

His eyes met a figure with his back to them. The figure slowly turns around.

"C.K?" Jimmy's jaw opened the closed then opened again.

"Hey Jimmy glad to see you could make it" Clark walked over to Jimmy and gave him a pat on the back smiling at him.

"Umm...yeah what is this place? And why are you here to?" Clark and Chloe just looked at each other and laughed.

Chloe's face went from laughing to serious in two seconds. "Jimmy this place is called Watchtower. I am Watchtower. It's the heart of the hero world. Do you understand any of this?" Chloe was worried Jimmy was just giving her a blank expression his eyes out of focus.

Then he blinks and looks into Chloe's eyes. A smile slowly spreads across Jimmy's face. "This. Is. Awesome!" Jimmy proclaimed emphasizing each word. "And don't worry I will never tell anyone" Jimmy started looking around the rooms at the different screens.

Clark walked over to Chloe and put an arm around her shoulder. "See I told you he'd take it well" Clark smiled at her.

"Yeah but this is only the beginning" Chloe relaxed a little bit but still knew Jimmy had a lot more to see.

_Black Canary to Watchtower. Anyone home?_

Jimmy jumped as a voice came through a screen. Chloe just walked over to it picked up a head set and started typing. Clark went and stood on one side of Chloe and Jimmy took the other.

Jimmy looked over to Clark with a confused look on his face. Clark smiled at Jimmy. "You are about to see Watchtower in action"

"Black Canary this is Watchtower what seems to be the problem?"

_I can't seem to locate the power source._

"Ok let me find your position" Chloe typed on the key board and a blue print popped up on the screen, along with a blinking red dot. Chloe studied the map for a second.

"Take your next left. Then go down about two hundred feet and take the door on the right"

_Ok give me just one second. There ok I got it. Thanks Watchtower continuing with radio silence Black Canary out._

"Good luck" Chloe turned around and saw Jimmy giving her his biggest smile. "What?"

"That was hot!" Jimmy gave Chloe a quick kiss and continued smiling at her.

"I think it's time he sees the rest" Clark was checking his watch.

"Your right" Chloe led Jimmy to the other end of Watchtower and to a wall. Jimmy watched as Chloe leaned in close to the wall and a laser scanned her eye.

Jimmy let out a small gasp when the wall opened up to reveal a hidden elevator. Without talking they all stepped inside. Clark placed his hand on the panel where the buttons should be. Jimmy could tell it was reading his palm.

Then the elevator doors closed and they started moving.

"Jimmy is there any questions it a couple minute ride to the bottom" Chloe place a loving hand on Jimmy's arm.

"Well I guess the first one is. What's at the bottom?" Jimmy didn't know how many more surprises he could handle in one day.

"Well let's see where I start... Okay so you say where we run the missions out of. Now you're going to see where the hero's hang out. You see ten floors below ground there is a compound. It's fairly large it consists of training areas, kitchens, bedrooms, and a couple other things. It's like the hero home. Did that make any sense?"

"Yes and no I guess it's one of those you'll get it when you see it things" Chloe and Clark both laughed Jimmy even let out his own chuckle.

"Okay then moving on, next question?" Clark still had a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

That's when Jimmy turned and looked at him. There had been a question Jimmy wanted to ask sense he saw Clark standing in the middle of Watchtower but he had been to distracted by everything else he forgot to ask. "Okay so I understand Chloe is this whole guide to the superhero but what do you do Clark, why do you know about all of this?"

Chloe could see the pain in Jimmy's eye he thought she told Clark before she told Jimmy. Clark smiled and placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "That question is going to be answered later I promise"

Jimmy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "This is a lot to take in all at once, it's still kind of hard to believe" Jimmy started pacing the mall elevator trying to get his nerves out.

"Jimmy" Chloe grabbed his hand to stop him. Trying to bring as much comfort to him as possible. She once knew what it was to be on the outside of a major secret. "It will all become easier when you meet the hero's, there a lot more normal then you think. Well most of them are normal"

Jimmy's eyes brightened his biggest smile coming across his lips. "Hold up I get to meet real superheroes? Which ones? Have I heard of any? What should I say when I meet them?" Jimmy's mind started to whirl with ideas about different superheroes he's read about.

"Relax Jimmy. Like I said they're just like you and me. And yes you're going to meet them. Some are probably around the complex now. You might have heard of some of them but others like to stay out of the spot light. And hello is always a good way to start a conversation" Chloe laid a shoulder on Jimmy back. Rubbing little circles on it trying to get him to relax.

Jimmy was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Then the elevator doors Clark was the first to step out. He turned and smiled at them. "Well I'm going to go change" With that he walked to a door and stepped through it.

"Come on Jimmy there should be some hero's in the training room you can meet" Chloe wrapped her fingers around Jimmy's and pulled him forward.

Jimmy was too amazed to speak. For this being underground you would never be able to tell. It was brightly light and very spacious. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator they were in a large round room. There were several doors leading to a different direction.

Chloe lead Jimmy to a door on the far right. She opened the door and on the other side was a large hallway. They walked down it for several hundred feet they took a right. They walked anther couple of feet and they came to a door. Above the door was a sign that said 'Training Room'. They walked in.

Jimmy's eyes went wide as he took in the fight before him. The Green Arrow was standing still with his bow drawn arrow ready to fire. Then Jimmy could barely make out a red and yellow flash go every which way across the room. Suddenly the Green Arrow quickly turned around and launched his arrow.

Unfortunately for Jimmy the arrow was headed straight for him. Jimmy didn't know what to do he couldn't move couldn't blink. Then out of nowhere a hand appeared in front of Jimmy's face and the arrow hit the palm of the hand. But instead of going straight through it the arrow crumpled against the hand.

Jimmy blinked and then let his eyes move down the hand to the arm to the chest of the person that just saved his life. That's when he saw it. The symbol that gave hope to Metropolis the symbol of 'the blur'.

Jimmy to a deep breath and looked up. He was confused but what he saw sure his mind was playing tricks on him. "C.K?" was all he could say. The world started to spin slightly.

"Hey Jimmy" Clark looked Jimmy in the eye trying to gauge his reaction.

Jimmy's attention was grabbed by the Green Arrow jogging towards him. "Sorry about I need to watch where I aim I guess" The man let out a chuckle. Jimmy knew the voice but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it. The Jimmy's world started to spin a little faster.

The Green Arrow took of his hood and sun glasses to reveal the one the only Oliver Queen smiling at him.

Jimmy started to sway he felt dizzy. Clark was the blur and playboy billionaire Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow his world was just turned upside down and inside out in a matter of a few hours.

Clark saw Jimmy turn a yellowish green. Then his cheeks puffed and Clark was just barely quick enough to yell at Bart to get a bucket.

Jimmy felt his lunch start to come up his throat. He heard Clark yell "Bart bucket" Jimmy thought to himself as he watched his lunch spill out 'to late'. But then out of nowhere a bucket was there.

After he finished he found the world go dark as he passed out.

He cracked his eye open the closed it the light was to bright and he had a major headache. "Jimmy wake up" he smiled a Chloe's voice caring but commanding at the same time.

He opened both eyes and he felt a little self-conscious at what he saw. There were four faces staring at him all a little too close for comfort. There was Chloe his wife, Clark who apparently was the blur, Oliver Queen who he still didn't believe was the Green Arrow, and a kid he had no clue who he was.

He sat up with a groan and everyone backed up. "Dude that was so gross!" The kid had a smile on that reached from ear to ear.

"Ugh. So you're Watchtower" he said pointing to Chloe trying to figure everything out. He pointed to Clark next "And you're the blur and Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow" Jimmy pointed at Oliver he then looked at the kid who still had a grin on his face; he was holding a mop in one hand and the bucket in the other. "And you are either the janitor or the intern?"

The boys smile fell but the other three busts out in laughter that echoed through the training room. The boy the stood a tall as he could and puffed out his chest. "I am the fastest person alive, I am Bart AKA the legendary Impulse" The boy gave a hero pose with his fist on his hips.

Jimmy thought a moment going through all the known superheroes "Never heard of you. Are you new?" The boy's faces dropped again all hope lost. He dropped his arms and slumped over.

Depressed the boy just turned around. "I'm going to get something to eat" a second later he was gone with no trace of him ever being there.

"Great last time he was depressed he eat everything in all five of the kitchens. I better check on him" Oliver smiled a Jimmy and gave him a little wave jogging off to the door on the other side of the room.

"Are you okay Jimmy I know this is a lot to take in all at once?" Chloe was staring at him trying to see what he was thinking. She couldn't tell his face was blank.

"You know honestly what with me vomiting and passing out I think I got a grip on everything now. I think it's going to take me a while to fully accept everything but for now I'm just going to live in the moment and say. This is the coolest thing ever!" She gave Chloe a bear hug. "And thank you for sharing this with me. You have no clue how much it means to me that you trust me so much."

Clark watched their exchange in silence. He went from smiling to frowning to smiling again. A thousand thoughts going through his mind. But the one that was the loudest and popped up the most often was.

_When do I get to tell Lois?_

**TBC**

**Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leap of Faith**

**Okay so back to the story I got this out faster than I thought I would. This chapter will make up for no Clois last chapter.**

**LoisNclark4Ever: I'm thinking when Lois finds out she'll be able to handle it better then Jimmy. Don't get me wrong he was handling it well until the fainting thing. And I don't think you're going to have to wait to long.**

**I own nothing!**

Clark sat at his desk he finished his article early and already e-mailed it to Tess. Now he just sat back and watched Lois work. She would type a sentence then re-read it then delete it and write a new sentence. It was extra work but it's what made her articles so enjoyable to read.

She smirked and twirled in her chair. This was what she did every time she finished an article she thought belonged on the front page. This for Lois meant every article. Clark smiled at her when she looked up at him. "If this one doesn't win me the Pulitzer I don't know what will" she gave him a smirk of her own.

"Well sense I had to cancel on you last night why don't you tell me about it tonight over dinner?" Clark walked over and leaned against Lois's desk.

"That sounds great but I get to pick where we go because you ditched me last night. What did you have to do?" Clark looked at Lois her question was an innocent one no accusation of mistrust just plain old curiosity. This made it even harder to lie to Lois.

Lucky for Clark he didn't have to just then Jimmy popped up. "Sorry Lois, Clark was helping me and Chloe last night a water pipe broke and there was a flood". Jimmy smiled to himself he was finally getting the hang of covering for a superhero thing. And it wasn't all a lie there had been a flood just a lot bigger than one you get from a water pipe.

Clark smiled thankful for Jimmy. It had been three months sense he was told everything. It only took Jimmy two and a half months to learn to lie to cover wear about.

"Oh well I hope there wasn't too much damage" Lois said sending her article of to Tess.

"No luckily C.K. was there to save the day" Jimmy said trying hard not to laugh at his own joke. Clark rolled his eyes at him. "Well I got to go pictures don't change themselves!" With that he walked away laughing to the elevator.

"What's up with him?" Lois asked gathering her things getting ready to leave.

"Who knows" Clark interlaced his fingers with Lois's and headed towards the elevator. The doors Binged open and they both walked in. Clark hit the lobby button. The doors closed and Lois looked around a mischievous look on her face. Clark also looked around then he grabbed Lois by the waist and pulled her in. He heard her breath catch before he brought his lips down to hers. He started off with a sweet kiss but Lois wrapped her arms around his neck a tightened her hold on him.

This caused him to deepen the kiss making it less then innocent. But as soon as it started it was over. Lois pulled back and smiled up at him turning to the doors waiting for them to open. She straightened her shirt. She looked back at Clark and motioned for him to fix his tie.

Clark blushed somehow he always managed to lose control when he was around Lois. With a Bing the doors opened they stepped outside. "I'll see you tonight" Lois kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Leaving Clark standing in the middle of the street smiling like he just won the lottery, and to him he had.

Clark and Lois met for dinner at his favorite Italian restaurant. They were enjoying a glass of wine while they waited for their appetizer. This was when Clarks mind started to wander.

He watched her the way she smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. And when she would laugh her heart beat would pick up just a little bit, like her whole soul was laughing. Every movement she made he memorized, yep he was defiantly in love.

Now if only he could work up the courage to tell her. He had been trying for a while now trying to get the moment perfect but something always stopped him. He knew the biggest thing that stopped him was the idea she didn't feel the same way. She didn't make any attempt to say it first after all.

Maybe he should send her a teddy bear with a card that said I love you.

"Earth to Clark?" Lois was smiling at him a single eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Lois I guess I zoned out there" the way she was looking at him, he couldn't think straight.

"Like to share with the rest of the class?"

Before he could think about what he was saying he answered. "I was thinking it would easier to send you a card saying I love youuuu" Clark froze his lips still forming the word you.

Lois also froze he mind starting to go into overdrive. They both sat there not moving not saying a word. Each one waited for the other to respond.

The waitress appeared next to their table and placed the appetizer between them. "Do you two need anything else?" There was no answer the waitress looked at the two. She shrugged and walked away.

Lois slowly came to she blinked first slowly then a smile tugged at her lips. She didn't let it form though she was going to do what she did best. Make Clark squirm. "What was that?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his chair and pulled at the collar of his shirt. His eyes focused on his wine glass. Then he found himself again, if anyone could handle Lois Lane it was him. He set down his wine glass and looked Lois straight in the eyes making sure he had her complete attention. He heard her gulp but held back his smile. "I said I love you Lois, I've wanted to tell you for a while now I just was waiting for the perfect moment. But now I know you make every moment perfect. I love you" He sat a little taller waiting for her reply.

She felt herself blush he smile was so wide her cheeks already hurt. Her heart was doing the tango in her chest. "I believe that speech made it perfect. I love you too Clark. You've had my heart all along" They both smiled and started to eat their appetizer. A silence passed over them neither one knowing how to break it.

Clark found his words first this time. "So tell me about that article you were working on?" He popped a mushroom into his mouth and waited for her reply. He watched carefully first she sat straighter then wiggled in her chair. Excitement started to fill her it reached her mouth first a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon followed by her eyes lighting up like the fourth of July.

_Wait for it, wait for it. And in3, 2, 1._

"Actually it's an amazing story it's disturbing and horrible but it could make my career. This psychopath is taking people out of their apartments and abducts them. He then places them in front of a bomb and set the bombs timer for thirty seconds. He then lets them scream for help before the bomb goes off. But do you know what the best part is. The blur is always there to save them. Isn't he amazing?" She started eating her dinner which arrived when she was talking.

Clark sat the no longer hungry. He knew about the bombs and the people he was after all the one who saved them but he didn't like the idea of Lois being anywhere near this case. He barely made it to some of the people. He started to sweat with fear.

"Lois promises me you won't get too involved with this. It could get you into a lot of trouble. Stay away from the story at least until they catch this guy" Clark knew it was useless this was Lois after all she did what she wanted to.

"What kind of reporter would I be if I did that?" she laughed not knowing how dangerous this guy really was. Clark let it drop but made a mental note to keep a better eye on her.

They were outside Lois's front door. They had been there for a good five minutes now coming up for air only when necessary. Lois hands were running through Clark's hair while Clark's hands were firmly gripping Lois waist.

Then something clicked in Clark's brain. The same thing that does every time they end up in a situation like this. Even though it's been getting harder to stop. Clark very reluctantly pulled away and put his forehead against hers. They were both panting in unison. "Well I guess I better go I'll see you tomorrow" he gave her another peck on the lips then turned to leave.

He felt her hand wrap around his stopping him from walking away. He turned around to look at her. She gave him a sheepish grin as she pulled him inside her apartment. Clark put up no fight as he stumbled in after her.

They landed on the couch Clark's lips meeting Lois's on the way down. Clark could feel this time being different there was more passion more urgency. They weren't going to stop. Clark felt his heart pound in his chest. Lois grabbed at Clarks shirt and ripped it open buttons flying everywhere. In between kisses she mumbled sorry.

Clark heard his shirt hit the floor then his mind kicked in.

_Can I really do this? Can I do this to her/ go this next step without telling her who I really am? She would hate me, I would hate myself. I have to tell her. But it would put her in danger. Who am I kidding Lois puts herself in enough danger on a daily basis. Her knowing might keep her safer if she knew she could call out to me and I would go running. Ugh what do I do!_

Clark ripped himself off of Lois and almost smiled at her bewildered expression. But he knew he had to get out quickly or else she could draw him back in. "Lois I'll explain everything later I promise" before she could reply the door was shutting behind him.

And he was running as quickly as he could barely notice that it started to rain.

Clark almost forgot to slow down so more wind followed him than normal. He stood in front of Chloe. "Chloe call a meeting gather everyone!" Chloe looked up from the computer screen.

"And hello to you to Clark care to tell me what this is all about?" Chloe leaned back in her chair and picked up the half empty container of fried rice.

"I want to tell Lois everything"

Chloe couldn't help it she burst into a fit of laughter. "And I wonder what could make you feel that way?" she looked at his chest. Clark looked down and blushed he forgot to put a shirt back on before getting there. He zipped into his room in Watchtower and back before Chloe could even blink.

"Please Chloe can you get everyone together so I could ask them?" he felt fear mingle in with the excitement in his stomach.

"No can do Clark" she swiveled in her chair so her back was facing him.

Clark felt his hand close into a tight fist and his jaw clench. "And why is that?" Clark could feel the anger growing.

"Because it would be a waste of time" Chloe remained facing away from him.

"And how do you know that" Clark was about to punch something he felt himself start to shake.

"Because we already had the meeting everyone already agreed. She's in" She turned to face him again she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Really?" Clark could feel his own smile.

"Yeah I could see it coming and you helped me with Jimmy so I thought I would help you with Lois" She took a bite of fried rice. "So what are you waiting for go tell her" Clark smiled and gave her a bear hug.

"Thank you" and with that he was running back to Lois.

There was a knocking on the door. Lois got up and put her coffee cup down. She walked over to the door. "Who is it" there was nothing for a moment then.

"It's me Lois we need to talk" Lois swung the door open and looked at Clark.

He was dripping wet; it looked like he just went for a swim with his clothes on.

"Clark wh-"

"Lois I'm the blur"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Leap of Faith Chapter 8**

**David-El: Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I don't think Darkseid is going to make an appearance but there is going to be a one or two villains. I hope I don't let you down.**

**Gladius Grim: Well I figure sense half the team has dated Lois at one point or another they wouldn't mind too much.**

**LoisNClark4Ever: I hope I got this next chapter out quick enough for you. Clark will be shirtless again soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing!**

"I'm the blur"

That was not how he wanted to tell her but he was too excited to wait. Now he stood in her door way dripping wet from running in the rain. Knowing these next few moments would change his life forever. Her face became filled with worry.

"Clark come in I think you're sick, you think you're the blur" she grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. She sat him down and checked his temperature putting her hand to his forehead. Clark tried to stand up but Lois pushed him back down.

"Lois I'm fine and I really am the blur and I can prove it if you give me one second" He tried to get up again but Lois pushed him back down.

"Clark your delusional and soaking wet let me get you some towels" Lois headed to the other bathroom and grabbed some of the dry towels.

"I don't need those Lois I can dry myself off with my super breath" Clark was smiling at her now. He might as well enjoy telling her.

"Sure you can Smallville" Before she could get to him he took a big breath.

He felt his lungs start to fill he kept filling his lungs until they were full. Then he slowly let out his breath. It was enough to dry him off and whip all the papers around the room into the air but he was careful enough not to damage anything. He also didn't add any cold to his breath he didn't need Lois getting sick. After Clark was completely dry his eyes came up to meet Lois's.

Her eyes narrowed "What's the trick?" Lois walked around Clark giving him a look up and down looking for some kind of magic device.

"There's no trick Lois, I need you to believe me, please" his eyes pleaded with her. He stopped her walking around him holding her shoulders making her look him in the eyes.

"How can I believe? I mean your Smallville you milk cows you don't save people. I mean you do have a hero complex and you always seem to be in the right place at the right time. But that doesn't mean anything. Does it?

Clark listened to Lois ramble on and on. He didn't know what to do so he closed his eyes. _What would Lois do? Whatever she did she wouldn't think about it first._ Clark smiled and did the first thing that popped into his mind.

He scooped Lois into his arms "Uhh Smallville what are you do-"Clark super sped them to the loft. "-ing. Whoa" Lois hair fell back into place. Her eyes went wide and she jumped out of Clarks arms.

"What did you just do?" Lois looked at Clark.

"Well one beautiful and smart reporter would say I just blurred from your living room to my loft. But I would call it a short jog" Clark smiled and Lois frowned.

Lois opened her mouth then closed it again. She repeated that process several times. Clark waited for her to say something, but when several minutes passed he decided to be spontaneous again. He lowered his lips to Lois's barley touching his lips to hers. "Lois Lane is speechless? I better take advantage of this while I can" before she could reply he lowered his lips to hers.

It was a kiss in which Clark put it on the line. He was afraid she would turn away reject him. But she didn't when she kissed him back Clark felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground twirling her around in the air.

She giggled as the pulled apart her face turned into a scowl. She poked him in the chest. "Don't do that!" she poked him again.

"Do what?" He backed up and put his hands in the air. A look of innocence on his have.

"You can't kiss me when I'm trying to figure out how you're the blur. Because when you kiss me my brain stops working, which makes thinking even harder" she poked him in the chest harder. "Ow" she flexed her finger.

Clark's face grew serious "Are you ok?"

"Geez Smallville chill out" She laid both her hands on his chest. "Wow so you really are a superhero huh?" she ran a hand through his hair.

"So you're ok with this?" He needs to make sure she was handling everything before he let her in on the whole truth. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Clark you're amazing you telling me this is amazing" She frowned "I'm not the first person you told huh. I bet Chloe knows" Lois turned around and walked away from Clark crossing her arms over her chest a subconscious way to protect herself. "And Lana"

Clark sat in the chair by his desk and thought about what to say; finally he looked up at Lois's back. "My best friend Pete was the first one to know my secret I had to tell him because he found my… something that belonged to me. It was a relief when I told him I had someone to talk to. But he left because of my secret. Chloe found out on her own she saw me use my ability's; she didn't tell me she knew at first not until her life was in danger. And Lana" Clark saw Lois go stiff he tried to find the right words. He didn't want Lana to come in between the two of them.

"Lana found out when she tricked me. She trapped Chloe in the wine cellar at the Luthor mansion and saw me get her out. Then on her wedding day I told her the truth about me I felt like I had to stop her from marrying Lex. She did anyways, but don't you see Lois everyone I told either found out or I felt like I had to tell them"

Lois turned around her face emotionless. "And me?" Clark stood up and walked towards her. She looked her straight in the eye so she knew he was telling her the truth.

"You? I've never wanted something this much in my life. It was like you not knowing is me not being complete, and I haven't told you everything" Clark walked across the room to the large window of the loft. He seemed to spend half his life in this spot staring off into space. Space. It was time to tell Lois.

Lois was quiet she didn't know what to say. She was the only person Clark felt the need to tell without being forced into it. She smiled she really did love this man. "Clark whatever it is you can tell me, I love you"

Clark shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't say that until you hear the rest of my story" His smile faded and he looked lost.

"Clark Kent I will not have you start brooding on me you got that?" She walked over and punched him in the arm. "Besides I don't give my love to anyone and if I say I love you then it's going to take a lot more than being meteor infected to change my mind"

Clark winced. "Yeah about that I'm not affected by the meteors. That thing of mine Pete found well it was kind of my space ship" Clark held his breath. He heard Lois irregular heartbeat, but he didn't dare look at her.

If Lois's mind was buzzing before now it went into hyper drive. She started to remember things she tried to forget. A spaceship in the dam, a crazy dream where she was on another planet, the day of the second meteor shower when these weirdo's were looking for someone named- "Kal-El" it was a whisper lips but Clark heard it.

His eyebrows shot up his eyes wide with surprise. "How did you" he left the question hanging in the air.

"Oh a girl hears things" She smirked then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Tell me everything"

"Okay where to start. My planets name was Krypton…" she listened to him talk taking in every word they sat in the loft for hours talking, no secrets no walls. It was a perfect moment just between the two of them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Leap of Faith**

**So sorry for the long wait I really feel like I have no valid excuse. This chapter is short but it's a good one.**

**I tried many different beginnings to this chapter but this one by far was the best! **

**P.S. If you hate me by the end its okay I understand!**

**I own nothing**

Sunlight poured in through threw the window; Clark groaned and flopped over on his stomach burying his head in the pillow. He was not in his bed but he knew he was on the couch in the loft. After falling asleep on it so many times Clark knew ever wrinkle it had.

His sleep clouded mind started to clear as he remembered the events of the day before. He told Lois his secret, and if anything she loved him more. He felt lighter for some reason life some of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

He frowned as he became more aware of his surroundings. He pulled his head from the pillow and racked on eye open. His frowned deepened. Lois was not in the loft, maybe she went in the house for something. He turned his head to the side and focused his hearing. It didn't take long to tune into the familiar rhythm of Lois heart, right then it seemed if possible more weight had been lifted.

He followed the heart beat it was heading up the stairs to the loft now. He sat up and rubbed his eyes waiting to see Lois walk up the stairs. She bounced up the stairs with both arms behind her back and stopped to see he was up. She gave him a smile he knew well, it was the smile she got when she was up to no good.

"Lois?" Clark cautiously asked raising a single eyebrow at her. Her smile widened and Clark heard a familiar click. He knew he heard it before but when he did not know.

Before he could say anything else she whipped her arm around and pointed the gun in her hand at Clark the second she had aim she fired.

Clark had enough guns pointed at him in his lifetime to know to let instinct take over. The whole world seemed to stop around him, he saw the bullet leave the barrel of the gun and slowly make its way towards him.

Still in shock he looked between Lois's determined face, the gun she was holding in her hand, and the bullet heading straight towards him. He looked between the three half a dozen times feeling like a piece of the puzzle was missing. Then he reached out his hand and caught the bullet.

Time returned to normal and Clark opened his hand to show the crushed bullet lying in it. Lois eyebrows shot up and she looked at him with a guilty smile.

"Lois what were you thinking! You could have killed me!" his shock wearing off didn't stop his disapproval. "Where did you get a gun anyways!" he grabbed the gun away from her and turned on the safety before setting it on the table.

She rolled her eyes at him like the answer was obvious. "Well I wanted to test your reaction time; I wanted to see if you could wake up and caught the bullet before it hit you"

Clark became even more confused. "But Lois I'm awake"

"I know that but it would of looked weird if I just walked in here with a gun and didn't do anything with it. And I couldn't of killed you because A you're the blur this invincible alien dude and B I aimed for your legs" this comment came with another eye roll.

Clark tried not to laugh "And the gun?" he asked again.

"I always keep a spare in my car" she said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. All Clarks disapproval washed away and he laughed he couldn't help it.

He pulled her to him sitting her on his lap his hand resting in his lap. She played with it while they talked. It was the same hand that caught the bullet she felt it barely believing it could stop a bullet and not even leave a mark.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Clark looked out the window and realized it was only about seven in the morning. Lois let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah well I wanted to shoot you before you woke up." They both laughed and Clark stole a quick kiss.

"I think I know something that might help" he laid her out across the couch and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Close your eyes"

She had tingles running down her spine but she did what she was told. When her eyes were closed she felt a small gust of wind she counted in her head t five before she opened her eyes. She frowned the loft was empty she blinked again and by the time she opened her eyes there was another gust of wind and Clark was sitting next to her two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long there was a bank robbery in Texas" he handed her the cup of coffee her.

She took it and took a sip of the coffee. It was by far the best cup of coffee she ever had. "Well Smallville I'm officially impressed you stopped a bank robbery on Texas and got an amazing cup of coffee in a matter of seconds. Great coffee to where did you find it Texas" she took another sip and it seemed to only get better with every drink.

His smile was wide as he watched her face waiting for the reaction for what he was about to say. "Actually Lois one day when I was running around saving people I found this great little café in Italy" he watched her face go from disbelief to denial the finally landed on amazement.

She tried to figure it out the math, he had to be gone for ten seconds at the most but he managed to stop a bank robbery and take a nice little jog to Italy. Finally she gave up and just believed.

"Okay so you're like really fast… How strong are you?" she felt her mind going in to overdrive her questions already piling up. She figured she should start with the simple ones first.

Clark stood up and took Lois's hand as he led her downstairs. "See Lois there's nothing I can think of that will show you all my strength and still be safe" he looked at her and she was frowning with disappointment "but I can show you a demonstration" her face lit up.

He stopped and quickly picked up the tractor and lifted it above his head. "I would say this is about…ten percent of my full strength"

Lois eyes widened as she thought of the possibilities. "How do you not crush everything you touch?"

He smiled and gently set the tractor down "Years and years of practice it's like that with all my ability's" he wrapped an arm around her and led her towards the house.

They were in the middle of the kitchen when Clark first heard it cries for help. Hundreds of people all over the world need help screaming for someone to save them. Clark feels to his knees clutching his hands to his ears. He could hear Lois worried voice screaming to him.

"Clark are you okay! Talk to me! Please Clark!" her voice was panicked.

"So many people… need my help… I have to go" he struggles to his feet the voices almost overpowering him.

"Go Clark I'll be here waiting for you" with that there was a gust of wind and Clark was off to save the day.

Lois looked out the window hoping Clark would be safe. She was completely unaware of the figure creeping out of the shadows wrapping a hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming plunging a needle in her throat and waiting for the drug to take effect.

Her world went black.

TBC

**I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. One thing you can say about Smallville is that they love cliffhangers. Anyways this story needed some drama in it!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
